


A Trick of the Dark

by haydenhoe



Category: Star Wars, kylux - Fandom
Genre: Fanfic, Kylo Ren - Freeform, Kylux - Freeform, M/M, Matt the radar technician - Freeform, PHASMA - Freeform, Star Wars - Freeform, The Force Awakens
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-27
Updated: 2016-03-27
Packaged: 2018-05-29 13:10:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6376096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haydenhoe/pseuds/haydenhoe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>General Hux begins to grow suspicious of a new radar technician, but will it interrupt his relationship with a certain Knight of Ren? (Cliche I know but I was bored and I wanted to Erie a kylux fic)</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Trick of the Dark

General Hux strode down the wide corridor, his Greatcoat billowing out behind him. Random troopers stepped out of the way for him, as if they didn't, they'd be very sorry. 

He had to speak with Kylo Ren urgently, about the cost of all the consoles he was carelessly destroying, and which Hux was having to replace. Maybe he'd even sneak in a couple sly kisses too.

Hux was so lost in thought of Ren that he didn't notice his foot connecting with a hard metal object, sending it skittering across the polished floor.

"Hey you kicked my wrench!" a deep voice growled from below Hux. He sneered down at the figure on the ground. He had thick rimmed glasses and a mop of curly blonde hair. 

"Who are you to speak to me like that?" said Hux, enunciating his cut-glass accent. 

"I'm K- uh, Matt. I'm a radar technician." he said sheepishly.  
"Well, Matt, you need to check who you're talking to. I won't tolerate this next time." Hux stared down on Matt, who bowed his head.

Hux excused himself from the conversation and continued down the passage. From behind him, he heard a voice say "Fuck, that was hot." It was Matt.

Hux was unable to find Ren anywhere on the ship, and so told Capatain Phasma to pass on his message. 

Later that night, Hux was slumped in the office chair in his quarters, a large whiskey in front of him. Ren, unmasked, was stretched across his bed, silent. None of them had said much since Ren had arrived, just basked in each other's company.

"So, what happened to you today?" Kylo finally spoke up. Hux tilted his head back and replied, "Well I spent most of it looking for your pretty little self, and some radar technician called Mitch or Matt spoke to me like I was his servant or something." 

At his last comment, the Knight of Ren blushed and ran a hand through his oil spill hair. 

"Oh. I spent the whole day training. Not very enjoyable." Kylo groaned. 

"You must be very sore." Hux said, smirking. Kylo sat up. 

"That's not the first time you've said that to me." he purred. 

"I'll probably have to say it again tomorrow morning..."

Hux set down his drink, rose from his chair and made his way to Ren, on the bed.

~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

When Hux woke up, Kylo was already gone. He had a habit of doing that. He sighed and got out of bed.

His day was spent finalizing plans for the Starkiller base's next target, something he'd done hundreds of times before, and grew bored of quickly. 

He sat alone at the dining hall that evening. Kylo never showed up, he was too prestigious. Occasionally, Lieutenant Mitaka dared to join Hux for dinner but more often than not he ate in solitude. 

He heard snippets of conversation from the table next to him, and craned his neck to listen closer, although being careful to conceal the bruises he had received from Ren the previous night. 

"What do you guys think of Kylo Ren?" he heard somebody say. Hux recognised him as the radar technician who had misspoken to him. Alongside him were Commander Zack and some miscellaneous stormtrooper. 

They discussed Ren for a few minutes, nothing too bad about him was said, until Matt spoke up once more.   
"A buddy of mine said he saw Kylo Ren take his shirt off in the shower. He said Kylo Ren had an eight pack. That Kylo Ren was shredded."

Hux thought to himself and smirked. Kylo was pretty shredded, especially in the morning showers they shared...

The stormtrooper who had seemed to doubt Ren before opener his stupid mouth to say:  
"Your friend's a liar, man. Kylo Ren is a punk bitch. That's guy looks like he weighs 30 pounds underneath that little black dress." 

Hux sniggered at the stupidity of the stormtrooper. First of all, Kylo didn't wear a dress, first came the crop top and suspenders, THEN the dress. And Kylo weighed a lot more than thirty pounds. 

Hux saw a scowl appear on Matt's face, as he swung a punch to the stormtrooper's face. There was a collective gasp from everyone in the room, as Matt quickly dashed away. 

Ren didn't come to Hux that night, so he lay in bed, pondering about the radar technician. Hux had never seen him before they spoke, yet everyone seemed to know of him, especially when he knocked the seven bells out of the stormtrooper. 

Why was everyone aware of him? There had been a few whispers of 'what if it's Kylo Ren in disguise?' but Hux knew that wasn't true, a) Ren would never do something do frivolous, and b) if he did, Hux would be the first person he'd confide in about it. 

His furry ginger cat, Millicent, purred softly on the bedside table, sleeping soundly. Hux smiled at her, she was one of the only things guaranteed to break the monotony of his daily routine, apart from Ren's tantrums of course. 

The next day, Hux started noticing strange little things. There were more cameras set up than usual. Sure, there were usually cameras set up, for security reasons, but now there were ones dotted in very odd places, like in the middle of walls and wedged into corners. 

Hux immediately grew suspicious, but then again it may have just been extra precautions set up by Phasma, she was always too cautious about security. 

Later on, after clearing some tasks from his datapad, Hux saw Phasma passing through a hallway. He stopped her and asked her about the cameras, yet she reported she'd done no such thing. 

He surveyed the bleak grey corridor on Starkiller base outside his office. Various staff hurried past him, maybe because they were scared of the general's pale eyes watching them, but most likely because they had to do their jobs, which was, after all, what they were paid to do.

There were cleaners here, technicians there, a whole unit of stormtroopers coming from the left, and a group of men and women dressed in plain Tshirts and trousers were stood chatting at the corridor junction. One was a Wookiee, holding a long pole with a small fluffy pod attached to it. 

Others held various cameras and other software. They didn't look like they were permitted on the base. Trespassers? Rogues? Not on his watch.  
Hux strode forward, his padded greatcoat poofing out, but before he addressed them in a harsh manner, he caught wind of their conversation.  
'-yah man, did you see the card he gave Zach?' A bloke with a beard was saying. 

'I was fucking crying afterwards, it was so funny. Do you expect anyone to believe that disguise?' The rest of them snickered and gave several remarks. The assisting wookiee made a 'gldnekedbksnemsnsbej' noise which was probably translated into 'yeah that was hilarious'

But before they could continue, Hux cleared this throat and spoke.  
'Excuse me, are you permitted onto this base? May I see your identification?'   
Far from being terrified of the slightly menacing ginger, one simply replied 'oh sorry mate, we're visitors. It's erm, how do you put it, classified.'

'You will tell me what you are doing on this planet or else I will personally report you to Kylo Ren himself.'   
This remark also didn't get the desired effect from the cocky 'visitors'. They simply laughed.

'Well, you're going to have a hard time looking for him then.' Said the first man.   
'Look, if you really wanna know,' a beefy woman pipes up, 'we're, er, filming a short documentary about Ky- I mean, the technicians that work here.' She elbowed her friends and giggled.

With that, they all swaggered off, leaving Hux speechless in the corridor. He'd find Ren right away and inform him of these suspicious people. With a sweep of his greatcoat, he rushed in the opposite direction.

A few metres behind, a tall man with thick glasses and curly blonde hair had been silently watching the whole ordeal, not knowing whether to laugh, be enraged or throw hi- Kylo's lightsaber at them all. Matt. 

Hux snarled and continued to storm down the corridor. He stopped once he got to his quarters. All this radar technician shit was really getting to the General. 

He lit a cigarette and called to Millicent. Once she heard a familiar voice, she mewed and scuttled out from under the bed and nestled herself in Hux's lap, ignoring the cloud of smoke building up around him. 

He tapped around on his datapad for a few hours, signing some virtual papers and forwarding some tasks to Captain Phasma and replying to one overly friendly email from Mitaka. 

At around 10pm, Kylo Ren marched in, fully masked and hooded. Obviously he meant business. 

He glanced at the ashtray, filled to the brim with cigarette butts.   
"I thought you were going to try and quit smoking." Ren said, the mask twisting and distorting his voice. 

"Yeah well today's been pretty fucked up." Hux replied sarkily. 

Kylo removed his mask, revealing the attractive face Hux lusted after. He set it down on the ginger's desk and patted Millicent's head, earning himself a sweet mew from the cat. 

"What's troubling you?" Kylo asked, setting himself down on the bed. Hux plucked Millicent off his lap and placed her on the floor. He got up from his chair and walked over to Ren, positioning himself so that he was straddling the younger man. 

"Some shit about a radar technician." Hux said, running Kylo's hair through his hands. Kylo grabbed Hux's neck and pulled Hux down for a kiss that only ended when one of them needed to breathe, and then they scarcely took another breathe before indulging in yet another kiss.

The feeling of Ren's lips against his sent Hux crazy, making him completely forget about all the shit that had happened to him that day. 

He pushed Ren down so that they were lying horizontally. Hux pulled back and admired the Knight of Ren's extraordinary features before reconnecting their lips. 

~~~~~~~~~~

Hux awoke to Kylo's head resting on his chest and Millicent on his pillow beside him. He sighed happily, yet dared not move, in case he woke the sleeping Kylo. 

Hux looked down at his shoulders to see them peppered with little purple marks. He assumed his neck was the same. He blushed deeply and thought of how he'd explain them if anyone saw. 

'Um.. my cat beat me up'

'I was chewed up in a Sarlacc pit but escaped unscathed other than these bruises that look unmistakably like hickeys' 

'I'm not Hux, I am my original character, Blux!'

Millicent woke up and sneezed. She looked around startled, before Hux began petting her, scratching behind her ears, stroking her back, touching her soft paws. She lapped up the fuss, she didn't often get pet like this. 

Her purring managed to wake up the younger man snoozing on Hux's chest. Ren sat up and took one look at the General's marked body and whispered "Shit.."

Hux never left a mark on Kylo's upper body, as Snoke would most definitely question it during training. Instead, he left marks in various other places below the hips.

"It's fine, my collar covers it." Hux reassured Kylo, caressing his cheek. He looked over at the clock to see that they had ten minutes before they had a meeting with Supreme Leader Snoke.

"Oh fuck!" exclaimed Hux, setting Millicent down on the floor and retrieving his clothes from the foot of the bed. Ren did the same. The moment of calm Hux had savoured a few minutes ago had shattered.

The meeting with Snoke was tense, as usual, however all they spoke about was which planets they were going to obliterate next. Kylo wanted to destroy as many as possible, typical, whereas Hux wanted to strike the Resistance where it hurt, and so chose few targets he thought would be effective.

Snoke, however, preferred Kylo's tactics, as always. Ren was forever the favourite, Hux was shoved aside constantly by Snoke. It bothered him, but he tried his best not to show it. 

After the meeting, Kylo dashed off urgently, not even saying a word to Hux. That was pretty normal of him though, so Hux didn't question it. 

His day was very uneventful, he did practically nothing except smoke and stare out of the huge windows, looking majestic. He didn't see Ren, he must've been in training. 

One interesting thing did happen though, and it involved a certain radar technician. Hux noticed the obnoxious camera people (and Wookiee) huddled in the corner of the cafeteria, fiddling with equipment. Hux gritted his teeth. He did not like those people. 

Suddenly, Matt charged through the door, wielding Kylo Ren's glowing lightsaber.   
"Hey I found Kylo Ren's lightsaber!" he exclaimed, showing it to random stormtroopers.

"Here, look at it up close." he was saying to them, as they looked upon it, stunned at the energy it gave off. 

One of them spoke up, saying "That thing's weird looking, like a little kid made it." and instantly Hux knew he was about to suffer. 

"WELL NOW YOU DON'T HAVE TO LOOK AT IT ANYMORE!" Matt screeched before hurling it across the hall. It slammed into the wall before landing on the tiled floor, leaving scorch marks on it. 

Matt stormed out of the room, and before anyone could react, Hux scooped up and deactivated the red hot lightsaber on the floor.

"Carry on." he barked at anyone who was listening, before striding out of the hall himself. Matt was nowhere to be seen, so he decided to deliver the weapon to Ren himself, who would be incandescent to find somebody had taken it. 

But once Hux entered Ren's quarters, he was surprised to see a familiar blonde slouching very awkwardly in a chair, similar to the way Kylo sat,as he was too tall for a lot of them. 

"What the hell do you think you're doing sitting in the Knight of Ren's personal chambers?" Hux demanded. 

A look of surprise flashed across the technicians face at being caught by the General. 

"Oh! Shit, Hux, I uh..." he stuttered. Hux folded his arms across his chest. 

"Get. Out." he said, dangerously calm. Matt's eyes seemed to glaze over with anger, and his fists shook. If Hux didn't move he was going to get hurt. Badly. 

"Go on." demanded the General once more. This time, Matt left the room muttering obscenities under his breath. Once he was gone, Hux breathed a sigh of relief. His eyes drifted upwards to see a round lens stuck to the corner of the room. Another camera. In Ren's private quarters? This was taking it too far.

Shivers ran up the General's spine as he rotated, checking the room for more cameras. He found none.   
Now on edge, he crept out of Ren's room to consult Supreme Leader Snoke. 

The hall Snoke resided in echoed their voices, making Hux nervous, which of course he didn't show, he had posterity he needed to uphold. 

The huge ghostlike creature loomed terrifyingly in front of Hux, a dismissing expression forming in his face. 

"What brings you here, General?" asked Snoke, leaning down in his throne.

"Just some issues over security, sir. Extra cameras appear to have been set up everywhere, including Kylo Ren's private quarters."

A smile flickered across Snoke's face. "And what exactly were you doing in the Knight of Ren's private quarters General?" he said, diverting the conversation completely.

Hux's ears turned pink and the slightest hint of a blush appeared on his cheeks. 

"I caught a radar technician named Matt lurking in there for some reason, I can't imagine why." he told Snoke, truthfully enough. Besides, he and Kylo only ever used Hux's room. 

Snoke seemed to be suppressing a laugh, or some other expression of joy. His massive shoulders shuddered, and ugly snorts emitted themselves from his nose.

"Oh, yes. I've noticed him. Don't worry, I'll have him punished for being in Ren's room. As for the cameras, I authorised those, the Resistance has gone suspiciously quiet lately. I don't want any skirmishes. You are dismissed General." he said, and waved his hand, shooing Hux off.

Hux have a curt nod, turned on his heel and left the room. All the time, his mind raced. What exactly was so special about this radar technician? Why did he interfere in everything? And why did it seem like everyone knew something Hux didn't? He'd had enough. 

He was going to end this ridiculous spiel once and for all. The moment he exited the hall, his eyes narrowed. He was on a mission. 

He walked briskly down the polished corridors, twisting and turning at random corners, eyes scouring the floors, searching for a familiar grey jumpsuit. After around twenty minutes of calculated wandering, he honed in on his target. The radar technician was being verbally assaulted by a very angry woman, telling him to 'rewire the calcinator.' Hux had no idea what that was, and he didn't intend to. 

The awful camera crew people were there yet again, sniggering behind their equipment. Hux hated them with a passion. 

He stormed over to Matt and yanked him up by the collar. Matt was around two inches taller than Hux, so this proved difficult. Hux took no notice as he released a torrent of pent up anger.

"Who the hell are you? You interfere in everything, you cause suspicions wherever you go, these dimwits follow you everywhere and you manage to piss me off whatever you do! Tell me or I'm dragging you to Kylo Ren!" 

"Um... Sir?" A cameraman spoke up.   
"What?" snapped the General.  
"That... is Kylo Ren." he said.  
"What? Don't be ridicul- oh fuck." said Hux, 'Matt' having taken off his wig and glasses, letting his shiny hair fall. 

"Ren?" Hux whispered in disbelief.  
"That's me." replied the Knight.   
"What the fuck? Why would you, a Knight of Ren for crying out loud, embark on a pantomime of such frivolity without at least telling me first? I don't know if I'll ever continue to take you seriously, Kylo Ren!" Hux's vocabulary became steadily more advanced as he yelled at Kylo, landing small blows to his chest. Ren took the beating without a fight. 

"But.. how did you not notice? We dropped so many hints, the cameras, literally everyone else knowing, we have UNDERCOVER BOSS emblazoned on all our stuff, and you're still oblivious? What the hell General?" a large woman blurted out, earning her a steely glare from Hux. 

"Well, I know Ren inside and out, and I certainly never would've thought he'd participate in such idiocy." spat Hux in frustration.

"Whatever you say, this is gonna make the best episode we've had yet!" exclaimed a tall man in the back of the herd, earning a yowl of approval from the Wookiee accompanying them. 

"Everyone lets take a break. I think we've had a little too much excitement here." another crew member spoke up. The crew agreed and together they hauled all their equipment away, presumably to the dining hall. 

This left Kylo and Hux alone in the sparse corridor. Hux looked around slyly before turning to Ren. He pulled him down, and spoke softly into his ear;

"My room.Tonight. Bring the costume." 

Kylo looked down at Hux, a twinkle appearing in his brown eyes. He bit his lip and nodded at the General, who smirked and walked away. 

Boy did they have fun that night...

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
